Monster or Mother
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Omi believes there is a monster residing in the temple but Clay explains that it is only Kimiko but pregnant. Now they have to explain to their fellow monk who has lived a very sheltered life where babies come from and how it got inside Kimiko's belly. RaimundoxKimiko


Omi watched carefully from his spot behind the tree in the temple's garden. His eyes staying focused on his target, his gaze never leaving his prey for even a second. He was utterly bewilder at the sight and he hated not understanding his surroundings. This mystery was one that he was determined to solve. His gaze hardened when he saw his prey move around so freely in the temple garden, acting as if it belonged there but he would not fall for its tricks. The creature may have fooled the others but he would not fall victim to its illusion and vowed to show the truth.

He took out his signature Shen Gong Wu, ready to attack and show everyone what monster was among them. "Orb of Tornami, Water-!" his attack was cut off when he was roped from behind and dragged through the dirt.

"Omi, what in tarnation do you think you're doing?" Clay pulled his old friend by his trusty rope and pulled him in and away from the fight he was trying to start.

Omi groaned, untying himself from the rope and looked up at his large friend. "My dear friend I am merely defending the temple."

Clay raised an eyebrow, not quite sure where he was going with this. "And how does this involve attacking Kimiko?"

"Because that is not Kimiko, but a monster that has taken her form in order to destroy us all." He cried pointing at the black-haired girl that he deemed to be an imposture.

Clay could only sigh, rubbing his temples at the forming headache that was coming. After nearly ten years he would never be able to understand Omi logic. "And why do you think Kimiko is some monster in disguise?" he'll admit that the girl had a temper that could scare away the evilest of creatures but he thought it was going too far to call their old friend a monster. What in the world did Kimiko do that caused Omi to believe she was a monster.

"Because she ate a human child!" Omi cried once more, stomping his foot and trying to get his friend to understand. "She even told me so herself. When I commented on her growing belly she said that there was a human child in there. She admitted to eating children so I am going to vanquish this monster and get the real Kimiko back!"

Clay had to put a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter. He didn't mean to laugh, but seeing the determined face on his old friend and hearing his reasons made him want to do nothing more than laugh. "Omi that isn't a monster. Kimiko is just pregnant." He let out a few chuckles, teeth biting his lower lip to keep himself from barking out with laughter.

Omi looked confused and stared up at his blonde friend for some answers. Clay seeing this pushed down his laughter and kneeled down to his friend's height level. "Do you remember Raimundo and Kimiko's wedding?" he asked and Omi nodded. "Well after two people get married they usually try to start a family and our two friends here succeeded."

"So Kimiko is not a monster in disguise?" Omi asked and gasped when Clay shook his head no.

The two turned their heads to once again to look at Kimiko who was resting against one of the temple's many cherry blossom trees, Raimundo right by her side. His arms holding her close to his body with one hand over her shoulder and the other rubbing her enlarged belly. It was not too big yet, it was more like a bump but the brown-haired boy couldn't help but he fascinated by it. It had been many years since everyone had been at the temple together, after defeating evil for good and gathering all of the Shen Gong Wu everyone had gone off to find a life outside of the temple. Raimundo and Kimiko had married a few years back and the two had called everyone a few days ago and asked everyone to be at the temple to give them their news. Kimiko was two month pregnant and everyone had been excited it seems like Omi had taken the news in a way no one had expected.

Clay nodded, "Nope, she's not a monster. She's just an expecting mother." He hoped he had helped his old friend understand the situation better so he didn't have to worry about him attacking Kimiko. He could already see the chaos that would unsure if Omi actually attacked.

"I see, I am most ashamed at myself for nearly harming my friend." He looked down at the ground, shame written all over his face at the mere thought that he nearly hurt one of his closest friends. "Clay?" he looked back up at the Earth Dragon and hoped he could help him with one more problem. "If Kimiko did not eat the child than how did it get in her belly?"

Clay felt his mind shut down and his heart stop. "Well...uh...you see..." how was he supposed to explain human reproduction to a guy who has been sheltered his whole life to the point he thought his pregnant was monster in disguise. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they do things only mommies and daddies can do to make a baby. When a baby is made it stays inside the mommies tummy where it grows and develops until it is ready to be born." He recited everything his father told him when he started asking the questions about life. Now he understood completely why his father who had wrestled a rampaging bull to the ground looked absolutely terrified in explaining where babies come from.

"So Raimundo and Kimiko made the baby together?" Omi crossed his arms and had a thoughtful look on his face. "They must have gone through some intense training to do such a thing."

Clay felt his face heat up at the thought and wonder how Omi could be so innocence when talking about such a thing. "I'd rather not think about it." He really didn't need to picture his two friends doing that.

"But that only means that the two have gotten stronger," Omi suddenly shot up and looked excited. "I wonder if Kimiko and Raimundo would allow me to participate with them next time they do their special training." He was excited at the thought of doing a new type of training in order to help him get stronger.

Clay nearly fell over. "Yeah, I don't think so partner," he patted his friend's shoulder, obvious he had much more explaining to do if his little friend was thinking such things. "That type of training is something only husband and wife do together. So because they're married they can do that training but with no one else or else it would be considered cheating." He was going to have to have a long talk with Master Fung and the other monks about how they are raising their students. Sure Omi was a brave fighter and a good guy but if he was this clueless to how life works than the monks needed to explain things better.

"I see," Omi nodded his head in understanding. This type of training must be much more intense than he originally thought. "For only two people to do this must mean they have to be in total sync with each other. I am most impressed." He grinned as he walked over to his two expecting friends.

Clay could only sigh and shake his head. "Whatever you say partner." He walked behind the Water Dragon and hoped he wouldn't do or say anything that could cause anymore awkward moments. He's had about enough that could last him a lifetime.

"Hello Kimiko and Raimundo," Omi practically bounced up to his two friends that before he got there seemed to be in their own little world.

"Hey Omi," Kimiko greeted her old friend with a small wave while Raimundo merely nodded his head in greetings.

"Kimiko I am most pleased to know that the child inside you was created there and not because you are a monster in disguise that ate it," Omi said with a wide smile, completely missing the confused and worried looks he was getting from the couple. "Now if you will excuse me I must take down all the purification charms I placed around the temple." And with that said the Water Dragon walked off, leaving behind a very confused Raimundo and Kimiko with a very amused looking Clay.

"Uh...you mind explaining what all that was about?" Raimundo asked the Dragon of Earth, utterly confused at Omi's words.

Clay only chuckled. "Omi thought Kimiko was a monster in disguise when she told him that she was expecting." He explained, leaving out the part where Omi almost attacked her. He didn't think they needed to know that.

"You must be joking," Kimiko knew Omi was naive and didn't have a good understanding of the world outside the temple but she figured he had to know at least some stuff. "Wow, those monks really need to do a better job at teaching."

"You know someone should probably tell him before he does something stupid." Raimundo commented, watching his bald friend take down charm after charm.

"I already tried that and he thought it was some kind of training method." Clay explained, his cheeks growing red as he remembered the conversation he had with Omi just moments ago.

Raimundo only laughed. "Why am I not surprised," he should have know that Omi would think something like that. "But seriously someone should tell him how babies are really made before he goes up to some random girls and tries something." He had a point and that's what worried them.

"Sounds to me like you just volunteered yourself, Rai." Kimiko giggled when she saw the bugged-eye look her husband got on his face.

"I wish you the best of luck, partner." Clay offered a hand to Kimiko and helped her up. "We'll be the kitchen grabbing some grub while you talk with Omi."

Kimiko leaned down and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Good luck." She giggled and walked away with Clay while Raimundo sat there with a pout on his face.

"Guess I walked myself into that one," he grumbled and headed straight for his room. He had a feeling something like this may happen so he came prepared. With his secret weapon in hand, hidden behind his back, as he whistled a light tune and grinned when he saw the Water Dragon. "Oh Omi," he called and walked over to his old friend with a wide grin. "Clay tells me you have some question about how Kimiko and I made a baby."

Omi nodded, "Oh yes, I have many questions about the training you two went through."

Raimundo's grin only widen in size when he heard this. "Well lucky for you I brought you a little something that answer all of your questions."

With eager eyes Omi gladly accepted the present and grinded when he saw it was a book. Books have always helped him in understanding things he did not understand. "Sex and Sensibility: The Thinking Parent's Guide to Talking Sense About Sex." He read the title and looked back up at his friend. "And you are positive that this will help me understand all that you and Kimiko did to create a baby?"

Raimundo nodded, "Omi it'll tell you everything you need to know." And with that said he left his friend to his reading and walked on to the kitchen where his best friend and wife were busy eating.

"So did you do it?" Clay asked in between bites of his giant sandwich that looked like it could feed three people.

Raimundo nodded with the grin still on his face as he fixed himself his own sandwich. "Sort of."

Kimiko knew that look and knew it wasn't anything good. "Rai, what did you do?"

With a soft chuckle he sat down next to his wife and bit into his sandwich. "You'll see."

No sooner did he say that did Omi come running by, screaming at the top of his lungs and hands covering his eyes. "Ahhh! My eyes, they burn!" he cried, running up and down the walls and trying to get away from the evil that he just read about. "It even had pictures!" he cried before running into a wall and knocked himself out.

Kimiko could only roll her eyes. "What did you do?"

"I just gave Omi a book that explained what sex was." Raimundo said with an innocent face but everyone knew that he was really laughing on the inside.

Clay could only sigh. "You do know that when he wakes up he'll be crazier than a chicken with its head cut off."

"I know," Raimundo could only smile as he ate his sandwich and thought of more ways he could explain sex to Omi.

Clay sighed once more and leaned over to whisper to Kimiko. "I suggest that with your kids you may want to do all the talking."

Kimiko nodded in complete agreement. "Trust me, I will."

"Hey guys," Dojo popped his head in and looked at the three dragons. "Why is Omi passed out on the floor?" he had a feeling that he missed something really interesting.

"It's a long story Dojo." Clay said and started to retell the story of Omi and his confusion about the baby inside of Kimiko's belly.


End file.
